1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cylindrical roller bearing assembly for use in an industrial machinery that requires a high speed rotation and a high thrust load bearing capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of increasing the load bearing capability of the cylindrical roller bearing assembly to bear the thrust load, various technologies have hitherto been suggested.
For example, in the cylindrical roller bearing assembly disclosed in the Patent Document 1 listed below, in order to suppress an edge load when the thrust load is loaded, a crowned portion of a curved shape having a sectional shape represented by an exponential function is provided in an end face of each of the cylindrical rollers. Also, in the cylindrical roller bearing assembly disclosed in the Patent Document 2 listed below, a similar crowned portion is provided in an end face of each of the cylindrical rollers.
As discussed above, the provision of the crowned portion in the end face of each of the cylindrical rollers, which renders the sectional shape thereof to represent an ideal curved shape is effective to equalize the pressure of contact between a collar face and each of the cylindrical rollers, when the thrust load is loaded, within a contact region.                [Patent Document 1] JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-353744        [Patent Document 2] JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-195272        